Invisible?
by Stillenight
Summary: GrimmUlqui School AU. Ulquiorra only wants to be left alone. He's used to being invisible. That all changes when a loudmouth bluenette starts following him everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is my first actual story. Grimmjow's not in this one, it's just the prologue. Ulquiorra may be a little OOC, tell me if it's too much. I do not own Bleach. If I did, Orihime and Ichigo would both be dead while Grimm and Ulqui would still be alive and would be together. **

**Ulqui: Please read and review. And my name is Ulquiorra, not Ulqui. –death glare-**

_**Invisible?**_

Prologue: Another Day

Classes past by in a and before I realized it I was in the last one for the day. Art; the only class I actually enjoyed. The other students were finishing their drawings that were assigned Friday. It was unusual for me to actually get into my work, but I finished it immediately after entering the house. We were supposed to draw or paint the person or thing that mattered to us most. Mine, predictably, was of my little sister. She was six and had started first grade this year. I was so proud of her, not that I told her so around other people. I was very private with my emotions.

I was the second most intelligent person in this school, right behind the lazy genius Coyote Stark. Not that I mean to brag. I never answered questions or class or talked to classmates or teachers unless absolutely necessary. It often caused concern from the two teachers that actually knew my name, but I always waved them off saying I was perfectly fine and thanked them for their concern. The only ones that bothered me would be the occasional bully that would try to get a rise out of me. In response, I would only give them my usual emotionless stare that I knew made them very uncomfortable. I was often called 'emo' by the few peers that did notice me, but I paid it no mind. Anyone that felt the need to hurt others for no reason whatsoever were trash. They weren't even worth the time it took to tell them so. Finally Mr. Akasuna, or Sasori as he preferred to be called, announced that class was almost over and to start cleaning up. Once the bell rang the students filed out, handing him their papers as they went. I was the last one out.

It was only 2:30 when I got to the house, so I had an hour and five minutes until my sister got out of school. The house was a single story, two bedrooms, two bath. My sister roomed with me. Cautiously I entered, only to find the place completely deserted. Good. He probably won't be home until early morning, but you can't be too sure. The house, while small, was functional. The living room had a leather couch and a nice television, not HD, but still decent. Connected to it was the kitchen that, while outdated, wasn't missing anything. I was just happy we had a dishwasher. Grabbing a green apple from the fridge, I walked to one of the four doors leading off from the living room. Opening it revealed a queen sized bed with black sheets and a blue comforter with green stripes. There was a large dresser, a minuscule nightstand, and a bookshelf laden with both picture and chapter ones. Tossing my plain black messenger bag in the corner, I collapsed on the bed and allowed myself a rare moment to relax. I didn't even notice when I began to fall asleep.

The sound of barking dogs abruptly awoke me from my power nap. Startled, I looked at the alarm clock. 3:07. Good, I still had eight minutes before I had to leave. Sitting up, I brought my attention to the single window. On the other side of the glass was a dirt backyard smaller than the cramped kitchen. "Only one more year," I assured myself allowed," Then I'll be done with high school, be eighteen, and have the money for a two bedroom apartment with a balcony in a nice neighborhood where Nel can make friends and where I could easily get to my job. One more year and we are out of here." Heh. The last line rhymed. 3:15. Time to go.

"Ulkiowa!" Nel squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Neliel, I know you can pronounce my name correctly. Why don't you?" I asked, returning the affection.

"Cause it annoys you!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out. "Do you have work today?"

"No."

"Yay! Can we rent a movie?"

"From Redbox, yes," I relented, knowing that we didn't own any movies so I could at least rent some for her when she wanted me to. One walk, butterfly chase, and movie later found me sprawled out on the couch with Nel fast asleep in my lap. She acts like an overgrown kitten so much that she might as well be one. Good thing I like cats. Petting her blue-green hair, I stared at the dark screen as the credits for "G-Force" ran across the screen. Reaching for the remote, I turned off the television. Nel won't wake until morning, she was an extremely deep sleeper. Picking her up, I held her warm body to my chest, ignoring the drool that leaked onto my shirt.

Once she was in bed and the door was closed and locked, I sat on the edge and my thoughts ventured off to family. I hated it when that happened, but didn't resist. My sister. Blue-green hair, seaweed colored eyes, tan skin, and a red birthmark across her nose. People couldn't believe we were related. We had different mothers, and she was the exact image of hers. Kyra Tu Oderschvank. The woman was a kind one. I had known her for four years before she disappeared, shortly after Nel's third birthday. During that time I had foolishly started thinking of her as my own mother. I don't know if she was better than my own mom, seeing as I had never met her. I only knew her name: Hinata Schiffer. The one good thing that could be said about our father was that he kept us and pays for our necessities.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. He's early. Very early. "Nel," I murmured, poking her to make sure she was fully asleep. The front door slammed shut. I shivered, but didn't allow the fear to show on my face. Please have him not in the mood. Or better yet, that he brought home some girl from the bar.

"Ulquiorra!" a deep voice slurred. I could ignore him. I could stay hidden. I could. But at what cost? I remembered his threat. Nel. I sighed and left the room, using my key to lock it from the outside. Just in case she did get up, she won't be able to see it. Won't be seen by him when he's in this mood. She would still hear it, though. At least she's a deep sleeper. She will probably sleep through it, like she does every other time. I hoped so.

**So that's the prologue. **

**Grimm: Why the hell am I not in this? It's a GrimmUlqui fanfic!**

**Me: Yes. I already said you weren't in the prologue. This is just setting the scene. You will be in the first chapter but you won't get any Ulqui action for several chapters, so deal. **

**Ulqui: My name is not Ulqui. **

**Me: Yes it is.**

**Grimm: -glomps Ulqui-**

**Ulqui: What are you doing? Get off of me, Sexta!**

**Grimm: Never! **

**Me: Anyways, please review. Hey lovebirds, get out of here! We're done for the day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 1!**

**Grimm: Am I in this one?**

**Me: YES, you are.**

**Ulqui: Great. Stillenight does not own Bleach. **

**Ichigo: Thank Kami for that.**

**Me: Ichigo? Get out of here! –Pushes out the window- Read and Review!**

**Ichigo: AHHHHHHHH!**

_**Invisible?**_

Chapter 1: The New Student

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-' I cut it off, pressing the 'Dismiss' button. "Nel, it's time to get up," I said, shaking her gently.

"Did the alarm go off already?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, Nel." Stretching her limbs, she shot to the dresser.

"Can I take a bubble bath?" she inquired, pulling out a jean skirt with a stitched-on butterfly and a white blouse. I checked the time. 5:03. We had an hour and twelve minutes, why not?

"Yes, just don't be too long. I'll go make breakfast. Does buttermilk pancakes sound good?"

"Yep! Thanks Ulki!" She sprinted out of the room and into the bathroom. Shaking my head at her enthusiasm, I made my way to the kitchen. By the time the food was ready, Nel was done. Both of us hungrily shoved the food down our throats, only pausing to breathe. Once we were done eating, Nel flopped down onto the couch and turned it on to Scooby Doo, one of the few cartoons that could hold her attention for more than five minutes. Coming up behind her, I ran the brush through her wet hair and got all the tangles out for her. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Making sure that she wouldn't get into anything the moment I left her alone, I went back to our room to grab today's attire: black boxers, black jeans, green t-shirt that matched my eyes, and a black jacket. 5:41. Racing into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me. I stripped as quickly as possible, trying not to glance in the mirror as I did so. It wasn't that I found any shame in my appearance, far from it, actually. Disheveled black hair that almost met my shoulders, reptilian emerald eyes, green tear tracks down my face of the same shade, pale skin, and more than adequate muscles lining my lithe frame. Stepping into the stream, I washed quickly.

"Nel, it's time to go!" I shouted, waiting impatiently by the door.

"Already?"

"Yes!" I heard her turn off the television and rush to my side. Leaving the house, we walked across the street to Mrs. Sven's house. Her son, Wonderweiss, was a friend of Nel's. The kind, older lady always took my sister to school for me since it started two hours after the high school. Dropping her off there, after giving her the hug and kiss she demanded of course, I walked the ten minute trip to the high school. I was only a minute early to Homeroom. Maybe I should start leaving earlier….

**-Later in First Period-**

If our teacher's voice wasn't so drone-like, I might actually like this class. Thankfully Calculus wasn't as challenging as some made it out to be. It was difficult, yes, but not to that extent. All day the only thing people had been talking about was the new student. The giggling from the female population was beginning to give me a headache. While thinking this, I felt something poking my back. Looking behind me, I saw a man with wild blue hair and cyan orbs that were half-framed by a darker blue. Jeans, black shirt, blue jacket, feral grin; I knew his type. What did he want from me though? "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who are you?" his deep voice rumbled. My heart skipped a beat at the sound, but I couldn't understand why. I wasn't afraid of him.

"None of your business," I said plainly, watching in amusement as his eyes narrowed and he scowled. He is se-ugly when he's angry. Absolutely disgusting. Yeah. Then the teacher started calling roll.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Mr. Huojin called.

"Here," he snapped. Then he got to the 'S's.'

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

"Here," I said, glancing behind me long enough to see that the new student was still staring at me. What was it? I ignored him for the rest of class, even when he kicked my chair and threw paper balls at me. It was a long class.

Thankfully I didn't see the maniac for the rest of the day. Well, except for in the halls but that couldn't be helped. Walking into my art class, I saw that I had spoken too soon. There he was, sitting right next to my seat. The seats were assigned, so that meant I was stuck with him for the rest of the year in this class no matter how much I hated it. I didn't even know why I did, though. Maybe his mere presence was simply just that infuriating? "Hey, Ulqui," he greeted when I sat next to him, sly smirk in place.

"My name is Ulquiorra, not Ulqui," I snapped.

"Oh, so you wouldn't tell me your name before but now you're making sure that I never forget it. What's with that?" I didn't answer. "Hey, what's up with you?" he asked, expertly feigning both cluelessness and concern.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he inquired, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because you want me to."

"Why must you be so infuriating?" I tried instead.

"Because you're cute when you're annoyed." Wait, what?

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Stop mocking me," I snapped, turning my head to the teacher who should be starting the lesson or assigning work, but was grading papers and allowing us the time to talk.

"What makes you think I'm doing that?" Now he really was confused.

"Today you'll be starting a project. You will pick a partner and draw them as the animal that they remind you the most of. This is due Friday. Remember that it is already Tuesday and that this will be the only day you can work on this in class. Is that clear? Begin!" Sasori informed before sitting back at his desk once more. Seeing Orihime on the other side of the room, I decided to see if she wanted to work together. She was the only person in this class that I know by name. However, when I tried to get up, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Oh no, you're mine," he said possessively, still clutching my wrist.

"I am not!"

"Wanna bet?" If he doesn't wipe that smirk off his face-"So, can I have your number? You know, so we can set up when we are going to work on this project."

"I don't have a phone," I informed.

"What? How could you not have a phone?" he asked.

"I have more important things to spend my money on," I said.

"Is today good?"

"No, I have work today. I won't be getting off until late."

"Really? Where do you work?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"How is that relevant to the project?"

"I need to know you to do it."

"We'll play 20 Questions or something when we meet up. Is tomorrow at 7:30 fine? That's when I'll be off work," I said.

"That's fine." The bell rang and I left before more could be said,

**-Later at Where Ulquiorra Works-**

"Hey, Ulqui!" an all too familiar voice called. Oh no. You had to be kidding me.

"My name is Ulquiorra, not Ulqui."

"So you keep saying."

"Get out," I practically snarled.

"Hey that's no way to treat a customer!" he complained, pouting.

"Customer?" I raised an eyebrow, voice dangerous.

"Yea. I didn't think you worked at an outdoor mall. And Hot Topic of all places? Not that I have anything against the place. It's just a little on the expensive side."

"If you aren't going to buy anything, please leave," I said, trying to be polite.

"What? No one's here anyway," he said, getting a little too close.

"Back up," I warned.

"Why? I'm right where I want to be, Sexy." My eyes, widened and I tensed, staring at his smirking face.

"Not interested, Jeagerjaques."

"Liar," he said, flicking my nose. His phone vibrated in his front pocket, and he stepped back, scowling in annoyance at what he read. I was just glad he was away so I could breathe. "I have to go. See you around, Ulqui-bat." I was so not blushing. Nope. The very idea is preposterous.

**There we have it!**

**Ulqui: Stalker.**

**Grimm: Yep!**

**Me: Please review! **

**Starrk: -snores-**

**Grimm: When did he get here?**

**Me: -sweatdrop-**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: There is major fluff in this chapter. I am sickened by it but wanted to do it anyway. **

**Ulqui: What are you going to do?**

**Me:….You'll find out…**

**Grimm: We're not gonna like this are we?**

**Me: You will. Anyways, I don't own Bleach. I might as well own Starrk though, because he's constantly over here to hide from his other half (but I don't). **

**Grimm: Tch. Coward. **

**Me: -smacks upside the head- **

_**Invisible?**_

Chapter 2: Request Denied

"Hey, Ulqui-bat. How was work yesterday?" Silence. "Ulqui-bat?" I ignored him, paying my full attention to Mr. Huojin's lecture. "Hey, that's not very nice!" he exclaimed, kicking me. I didn't react. "Fine, be that way, ya fuckin' emo." Emo? Is he serious? How original. He didn't try to bother me for the rest of class.

**-In Art-**

"Hey," the bluenette greeted. I ignored him, again. "Hey, what the hell's your problem?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, voice and face betraying nothing.

"I don't! But I like Art, and my old man will only let me take it without comment if I ace it every year. You're just making it difficult because I have no idea what to draw you as," he explained, glaring at me.

"We are meeting at my work tonight and will talk then. Now, if you would excuse me, we have an assignment," I said, pointing to the board. We were supposed to draw the most beautiful sight we have ever seen. Grabbing a piece of paper, I took my pencils out of my bag and began to draw.

"What's that supposed to be?" Grimmjow inquired a few minutes before class was over. I had already finished and a picture of a tan woman with blue-green hair and hazel eyes in a hospital bed holding a newborn baby with tufts of hair he same shade as her mother's, equally hazel eyes, and a red birthmark stretching across her nose.

"Kyra holding my sister, Neliel," I replied hesitantly.

"You're very suspicious of other people, aren't you? So you two just have the same dad?" I blinked, but nodded. "Thought as much. You look nothing like her and called her by her name," he informed me when I gave him a questioning look. Maybe he's smarter than I first thought…"I'll see you tonight, Ulqui-bat," he said when the bell finally rang.

"Why don't you call me by my name?" I asked.

"Because." He was gone. Shaking my head irritably, I walked from school to work. It would be twenty minutes before I got there.

**-7:30 at Hot Topic-**

"That trash is actually late," I muttered, looking around for him.

"Who is late, Ulquiorra?" a polite voice asked. Turning to my left, I saw a work colleague staring at me inquiringly, and a little concerned. He was blond and had tan skin, mocha eyes, and a blue mark on his cheek. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white button-up shirt.

"Just someone from school, Tesla. We were supposed to work on a project tonight but he's late," I informed. If I ever had to have a friend, it would be him. Observant, usually quiet, and intelligent. Sometimes he reminded me of a dog with how loyal he was.

"Ah, Nnoitra is late, too," he said conversationally. Nnoitra was his perverted friend that was practically glued to Tesla's side. Or was it the other way around? The blond refused to leave the store without his escort, but that could always be chalked up to the multiple times he's been taken hostage by crazy fangirls that thought he was just so adorable and innocent looking. Then Grimmjow came in, talking to a man with one violet eye, long black hair, and a thin frame reminiscent of a spoon. "There you are!" Tesla exclaimed happily, rushing to Nnoitra's side. The two left immediately, leaving me with Grimmjow and Renji, another guy that worked here.

"You're late," I informed him

"You miss me?" he asked, smirking.

"Hardly," I said, leaving the store with him trailing along behind. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"How about the park? Hey, my car's over here," he said, directing me to a black car. I have no clue what model it was, I wasn't interested in cars. The moment we got in, conversation began. "So, 20 Questions, eh? How old is Neliel and how's your relationship with her?" he asked.

"She's six, and we're close. Whenever I don't have work we spend the days together watching movies we rented from Redbox. I pick her up from school every day, make her meals when we're home, read to her until she finally falls asleep, normal family stuff," I said vaguely.

"Che. You sound like her mother. What happened to this 'Kyra' person?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask. When's your birthday, how old are you now, and how did you celebrate your last one?" I inquired.

"That's a mouthful. For asking a question with so many parts, you have to answer too."

"Okay," I agreed.

"I was born August 5, I'm eighteen, and I celebrated my last birthday by striking deals with my dad about getting me an apartment and car. I only got the former last week. I had to get together some money. Took almost four months, but it was worth it. You're turn."

"My birthday is December 9, I'm seventeen, and I didn't celebrate my last one," I informed.

"Hm. We're here. Why didn't you celebrate your last birthday?" he asked, getting out of the car. I followed and we sat on the swings. The park was deserted as the sun had long ago set.

"I was saving my money to give my sister a passable Christmas," I said.

"Isn't that your parent's job?" I glared at him. "Right, you're turn."

"I have heard you mention your father numerous times, but not your mother. Why is that?" I inquired.

"Well, um….She died. Lung cancer. Real bad," he said, lowering his eyes slightly.  
>"Oh…I'm…sorry."<p>

"Don't be. So what about your mother?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I never met her. I only know her name: Hinata Schiffer."

"Ouch. At least I knew mine. She died just two years ago, so I had my time with her. "

"Do you have any pets?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I have a cat named Pantera. What happened to Kyra?" he asked.

"I don't know that either. She disappeared right after Nel's third birthday. She was with us for four years, and she was the closest thing I had to a mother," I said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," I said, mocking him. He only scowled though. "Favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"I figured as much. My favorite is green," I said.

"Che. So what's your old man like?" he asked. I tensed and stopped swinging. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm fine. I hope you never know what my father's like," I said.

"Why not? You're really starting to worry me here," he said.

"Jus-Just drop it okay?" I asked in one breath, hoping I didn't sound as pathetic as I felt.

"Why?"

"…..I can't tell you the truth but I don't want to lie to you either. " Suddenly I felt warmth engulf me and I tensed even more if that was possible, eyes wide and mouth agape. "W-what?"

"It's called a hug, stupid. "

"Let go!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of his grasp. I wasn't weak, was far stronger than most guys, but Grimmjow was stronger.

"Why? Give me one good reason and I will," he offered, arms tightening around me. I didn't have a reason.

"Just get off of me!" I could feel him smirk as he began to pet my hair.

"Request denied."

**So that's it! **

**Grimm: That's your idea of fluff?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Ulqui: Why are you still on me, trash?**

**Grimm: Just cause.**

**Me: You need more hugs anyway. **

**Ulqui: I have Neliel for a sister. How could I possibly be deprived of affection?**

**Grimm: Siblings don't count. **

**Me: Exactly. **

**Lilinette: WHERE'S STARRK?**

**Me: You just missed him. He's probably back in his room. **

**Lilinette: -stomps out-**

**Grimm: I thought he was asleep in your closet?**

**Me: He is. Oh, and I'm thinking about adding NnoiTes in as a side pairing. I love them! Even if I don't, they'll still be in the story! **

**Ulqui: Great. We have to deal with that perverted garbage. **

**Me: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hides behind Grimmjow- Hey! I know it's been…1 month? Yeeeaaahhhhh. I actually wrote this three weeks ago, I was just too lazy to type it…Don't kill me! Does the fact that I'm uploading two chapters in one day make up for it? Probably not. There should have been four chapters added on in that time.**

**Grimm: You know you're just digging yourself a deeper hole, right? I think they had already forgiven you before you reminded them of the four chapters.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. I blame Shizaya for this…**

**Grimm: ?**

**Ulqui: She watched an AMV for an anime she hadn't heard of and loved it, so she began watching said anime. After the first few episodes, she fell in love with a yaoi pairing called Shizaya. Basically she has ignored us all this time so she could exhaust the fandom world of all things Shizaya. **

**Grimm: Bitch. **

**Me: Sorry…..**

**Ulqui: Today she wrote a oneshot for the pairing in class.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Grimm: Whaaaat…? We never got a oneshot….**

**Me: Could you please stop whining so that we can get on with the story? And you two have a multi-chaptered story so shut it! **

**Grimm: So mean…Stillenight does not own Bleach. Or whatever we were just talking about. Frankly I don't care. It's probably some stupid romantic comedy…**

**Me: You take that back! –gives chase-**

_Invisible?_

Chapter 3: Contemplation

**-Grimmjow's POV-**

Finally I arrived at Goldwater Apartments, turned off the engine, and clambered out. I was exhausted, not that I would ever admit it. My thoughts were nothing but a jumbled mess, so when I was sprawled across my bed a few minutes later, I began untangling the web. Ulquiorra. Oh, how I wanted to strangle his pale, creamy neck and kiss him at the same time. The urge to jump him the moment he entered the classroom the first day we met was still hanging in the back of my mind. His emerald orbs held me back, though. They were the eyes of someone who had literally lived through hell. When I had greeted him with as much cheer as I could possibly muster, he stared at me like I was speaking an entirely different language and basically told me to fuck off. I was surprised that even his voice was devoid of emotion as he said this, but that quickly turned to anger. What did I ever do to him? After hearing his name my fury was extinguished for reasons unknown.

Later on that day, I found out that we had Art together. My favorite class! The only class I put any real effort in, my grades would tell you. I was able to get him to talk a little, and was honestly curious when he snapped like that. It seemed like I had found a few cracks in his emotionless mask. Then when Mr. Akasuna, or Sasori as he preferred to be called, told us about the new project, I pounced on the opportunity. When I saw Ulqui getting up and moving as if to leave, I quickly snatched his wrist and claimed him as mine. Which, now that I thought about it, could have been interpreted in many different ways. No, I couldn't say exactly why I was so desperate to get close to the raven. My instincts had screamed for me to not let him get away, so I did as they commanded. That evening I was wandering around Las Nachos Outdoor Mall when I saw him in one of the shops. Looking at the sign above the doorway revealed it to be Hot Topic. Why was he not surprised? Anyways, I couldn't resist going in there for a chat. I was just about to get to my point when we were interrupted by my dad via text message. Damned bastard always picked the best times to contact me…Despite how annoying he usually was, we still had a decent relationship, so I guess I shouldn't really complain so much.

When I arrived at the store with my new frenemy, Nnoitra, who was there to pick up his blond boyfriend (he denied it but I could tell there was something going on there….or there was about to be), I was on the receiving end of Ulqui-bat's semi-annoyed glare. It was both frightening and adorable. Don't ask how or why. What was with the ridiculous nicknames? I have no idea. I didn't like the sound of playing a game designed for first graders who were still developing their social skills, but it was actually quite interesting. Ulquiorra was interesting. Add sexy, caring, depressed, and intelligent to that list. Okay, I already knew I was gay, so accepting Ulqui as my new crush wasn't difficult. Hm, crush. How I hate that word when it is used in that context with that meaning. Hopefully our relationship will develop into something new soon, if only so I wouldn't have to refer to him that way. He was so….complicated, though. He talked fondly of his sister and stepmother, emotionlessly of his mother, and refuses to say a thing about his father. I physically flinched when I recalled his pained expression and the desperate look in his eyes. He didn't cry, but somehow I knew he wanted to. I didn't confront him on the matter though, only held him for a few precious moments. Tch, I sound like a romantic! I guess it can't be helped at this point, but I'm sure as hell never saying this aloud, especially around Nnoitra! Sighing, I turned my attention to Pantera, a white cat with ice blue eyes sitting on my chest, stoking his fur softly.

**-Ulquiorra's POV- **

After our 'moment,' Grimmjow and I had separated climbed back into his truck. The way home was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. I was a little nervous about him knowing where I lived, but trusted him enough to know he wouldn't sneak into my room and slit the throats of its occupants in the dead of night. I had thanked him again, and watched him leave. After he rounded the corner down the street, I speed walked to the neighbor's house. Mrs. Sven was too kind sometimes.

A half hour later I was sketching a beautiful white panther with cyan orbs and toothy smirk in place. Neliel had fallen asleep almost immediately, but I found it difficult to follow her in doing so. The sudden inspiration for what I was going to draw Grimmjow as certainly didn't help either. That man…I didn't understand him at all! He could go from caring to furious to perverted in under five seconds. Not to mention what happened at the park…What gave him the right to pry into my private life anyway? Granted, I was doing the same. No one had paid me any attention for years. It was like I was invisible. Three people noticed my presence. Nel, Tesla, and, regretfully so, my father. This was too much. I barely even knew him! He was really beginning to get under my skin, but for reasons unknown, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of said parasite. Okay, maybe that was too harsh. He was more like a cat anyways. Good thing I liked felines~

Wait, what did I just think?

No way could something like that happen to me anyway. He was charismatic enough to convince anyone to be with him, why choose me? He probably didn't care…..Not really. He needed the A, that was all. Art was quickly becoming my most hated class.

**No, Ulqui! You have it all wrong!**

**Grimm: I do too care!**

**Ulqui: Why is there so much extra angst?**

**Me: Because. Last chapter was mushy, and the next one will be as well. Where else was I supposed to put it? **

**Ulqui: If you considered that mushy, I'm afraid to know what you think is scary.**

**Starrk: -yawn- Yep. **

**Grimm: You know what I think is scary? The fact that Starrk was awake long enough to read this. How did you do it?**

**Me: LOTS of caffeine. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here's the next chapter!**

**Grimm: About damn time!**

**Me: I'm typing this immediately after up[loading the last one, so shut it!**

**Grimm: Why should I? –grins-**

**Me: I do not own Bleach. On with the story! And why are you the only one here?**

**Grimm: Ulqui left to get us snacks and Starrk went back to your closet to sleep. **

_Invisible?_

Chapter 4: A Strange Feeling

**-Ulquiorra's POV-**

When I awoke the next morning, something seemed….off. I felt strange. What the feeling was I could not discern, but it certainly did not feel pleasant. Before I could give it too much thought, Nel woke up, and was, of course, hungry. "Ulkiowa! I'm hungry!" she squealed, leaping up and out of the bed, somehow managing to land gracefully on her tiny feet.

"Let's go get you some breakfast, then," I said, pushing the feeling away for the time being. Nel raced into the living room, turning the television on to Looney Tunes and crouching in front of it on the couch as I began making bacon and eggs for two.

**-Later-**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Coming!" I called, rushing to the front door. I don't believe we have ever had visitors before, except for Mrs. Sven, who had never really crossed the doorway into the house. Shutting her out never felt good, but I forced myself to do it anyway, if only to protect her from the ugly truth she ad no0 business knowing. For her own protection. Opening the door, I was surprised to see the very man who had haunted my thoughts last night. "G-Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" I stuttered, shocked by his presence.

"Who's here, Ulki?" Nel asked from the living room.

"No one that you know, Nel. Stay where you are, okay?"

"Okay," she answered, knowing she wouldn't get any candy later if she disobeyed. Turning back to our unexpected, and uninvited, guest, I realized he was trying to peer into the house. Frowning slightly, I blocked his view inside and gave him an expectant glare.

"You alright?" he asked, giving me a onceover.

"I am perfectly fine. Why do you care, anyways?" Why did it hurt to be angry with him? I felt as if I was tearing a hole in my chest, leaving nothing but a gaping void where my heart once was. I felt numb, and I didn't really care.

"I don't!" he roared. Apparently my attitude had gotten to him. He froze after saying what he did, and we merely stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to crack. "I'm sorry," he began, "but after last night…and then you-"

"Don't lie to me. You don't care. I don't expect you to. We are, after all, complete strangers, and…" my voice trailed off, and it was only then that I realized that tears were rolling down my face. Reaching up, I caught one on my fingertip, brought it up to my face, and stared at it in horrified wonder. "Funny. I thought my tears had dried up after Kyra disappeared. I suppose I was wrong," I stated, a bitter laugh slipping past my lips before I could choke it back down as I usually did. The feeling from before increased. Last night had been the first time for three years anyone had bothered to ask me about my life and my opinion. Now he was asking me if I was okay. Either he was the world's best actor or this was real. I couldn't afford believing the latter. Now, standing here, I felt alone. You would think I would be used to it by now, but this was a different form of that feeling. Before it was simply that no one was there. Now, someone was, but he wasn't at the same time. This confused me, and allowed depression to capture me in its icy embrace and pull me beneath the surface of the ocean I had been treading for so long. A warm, calloused hand enclosed around my pale wrist and pulled me into a muscular chest.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra. I do care," Grimmjow murmured into my ear, petting my hair comfortingly.

"No, you don't. No one does," I murmured pitifully, struggling to get away.

"Yes, someone does. If not me, then Nel. Focus on your adorable little sister. " I shuddered, but complied. Clinging to him, I tried to imagine what would surely happen the moment I turned eighteen. It failed to comfort me this time though, and Neliel wasn't enough. It was cruel for me to think that way of her, but it was true. Calming myself down, I tried to find something else. Nothing.

"Not good enough," I said. This startled him. Then I could feel him smile.

"Give me one day, and I'll find a reason for you. Let's skip school today."

"W-wha-"

"This is more important. Nel could still go to school, so you won't have to worry about that. Spend the day with me," he reiterated, hugging me even more tightly.

"Okay."

**There we have it! I know, it's super short. **

**Grimm: Then make it longer!**

**Me: No! I'm going to go eat dinner. Then tomorrow I'll type and upload that Shizaya oneshot you tow were complaining about. So don't come by!**

**Ulqui: You are ditching us again?**

**Me: It's a ONESHOT. It takes one day to do. And never, EVER, would I dream of abandoning this story. Please review!**

**Starrk: Why were you three talking about Shizaya on a Bleach fic's A/N?**

**Me: Advertisement. **


	6. Chapter 6

**LATE…again. **

**Ulqui: You are terrible at uploading….**

**Me: I know. This chapter is long, though. **

**Grimm: At least you're not making them wait as long as you did the last time you disappeared. **

**Ulqui: -nods-**

**Me: Agreed. Warning: This chapter jumps around. A lot. Ulqui is OOC in a few scenes here, too. Anyways, I don't own Bleach, or any of its characters. **

**Ulqui: Read and review. It is not a request, it is a demand. **

**Me: Say it that way and none of them will. Grimm?**

**Grimm: Please read and review. That is, if you want ANY more chapters…..**

**Me: -sweatdrops- Threats usually don't work, either… Now on with the story! You two talk too much!**

_Invisible?_

Chapter 5: One Good Day (Part 1)

"Grimmjow, I'm okay. You can let go now," I muttered to the bluenette that was currently embracing me comfortingly.

"No, you're not," he denied, "Not at all." We both knew he was right, so I didn't bother arguing. I felt tired. Really tired.

"You said Nel could still to go to school. They will call my father if she doesn't show up," I explained, trying to pull away. My…friend(?) gave me one last reassuring squeeze before he let go and stepped back a few feet. His facial expression was troubled, showing genuine concern, sympathy, and confusion. "I'll drop her off at Mrs. Sven's house; it's what we usually do."

"Hurry up," he said, "I'll be waiting in the truck. Don't even think about bolting." With that, he turned around, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and trudged to the lonesome vehicle with his head down. I couldn't blame him for his suspicions, as the thought had already half-formed in my mind when he mentioned it. Turning back to the house, I shouted through the still-open doorway for Nel to grab her backpack because it was time to go.

"Coming!" she called back. Moments later, she appeared beside me with the turquoise bag in hand. I walked her to our neighbor's house in relative silence, the only sounds being her cheerful humming and the _flip flop_ sound her sandals made. Finally we arrived there, and I, ever so polite, knocked briskly on the door twice and waited patiently as my sister fidgeted. After what seemed to be an eternity, the heavy door opened to reveal woman with blond hair, somewhat-tanned skin, and gorgeous sapphire eyes. Alara Sven, babysitter and waitress living at 25691 S. Comet Dr.; mother of Wonderweiss Sven.

"Ah, Ulquiorra! I was beginning to worry! How have you been?" the kindly woman asked, beaming at me.

"I have been fine, Mrs. Sven. How are you?" I returned.

"Alara, can I go play with Wonderweiss now?" Neliel interrupted. Quickly realizing her rudeness, she apologized, as she had been taught.

"Oh, it's fine, dear. Just be more polite when others are having a conversation. Start with 'excuse me,' alright?" she advised.

"Okay," Nel replied, sprinting inside the house and down the hall to her best friend's room.

"And _you,_" the thirty-year-old said, pointing at me threateningly, "what have I told you about calling me that? It makes me feel old! Call me Alara!"

"Yes, _Alara,_" I responded, inserting just the right amount of sarcasm in my voice. "I really must be going now. I'll see you soon!"

"Do you have work tonight or will you be picking Nel up?"

"My boss gave me the night off, " I told her. Waving goodbye one last time, I journeyed back to Grimmjow. When I got there, he was twitching and inspecting the area around him with a perplexed look, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a tight frown. Eventually he noticed me, and promptly asked me exactly what had been on his mind.

"Where the hell have you been?" his voice sounded irritated, but his eyes reflected the relief he felt inside.

"Dropping Nel off. I'm sorry it took so long," I replied shortly, coming around the car and to the passenger side door, which I swiftly climbed through. "Where to first?"

"You decide: skate rink or batting cages?" he propositioned.

"I have never been to either of them."

"Then I guess we will be visiting both. I guess we'll be picking Nel up after school lets out?" he asked. I nodded. "Then we'll save the skate rink for then. " Grimmjow turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway, driving down the street towards our destination. "So this will be today's plan: batting cages, lunch, mall, pick Nel up, skate rink, dinner, evening movie." Hearing the long list, I gawked openly at him.

"Do you have the money for all that?"

"Would I have suggested it if I didn't? Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "Say, at what time does the elementary school end at anyway?"

"Exactly 3:35."

**-4 Hours Later-**

"Arms…..sore," I complained, massaging the overworked muscle. Four hours of hitting balls and chasing Grimmjow around with a metal bat did that to you.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Why did you go psycho like that in there?" the bluenette stated, struggling to open the driver's side door.

"…Do you realize how long we have been here? I got bored. Now I'm hungry," I replied, feeling extremely childish. It was fun, though. The activity was a perfect stress reliever. My 'victim' only laughed at my response, turning on the engine and pulling the truck out of the parking place.

"I'm just surprised we didn't get kicked out. You probably gave some of those kids nightmares , especially with that blank look on your face. Where do you want to eat at?"

"I'm not sure…..It has been awhile since I last went to a restaurant," I explained.

"Define 'awhile,'" Grimmjow demanded.

"Not since Nel's third birthday," I informed. My companion winced slightly, but didn't say anything.

Not even a full ten minutes later we were being seated in a comfortable burgundy booth at a place called 'Applebee's.' Scanning over the menu, I found very few foods that I was familiar with. Finding one that I vaguely remembered to be a favorite, I made my decision. "Whatcha havin', Ulqui?"

"Cowboy burger," I answered, closing the menu and returning it to its place on the table. At that moment, our waiter showed up. The man looked similar to Deidara, Sasori's husband (the teacher had shown a picture of his beloved to his students on the first day of school. He claimed that 'Dei' was the Chemistry teacher in another district). Differences were in eye color, skin color, and number of eyes. A pair of caramel orbs replaced a single blue one, and the skin was a shade or two paler.

"What can I get you?" the man asked, pad of paper and pen in hand.

"We'd like two cokes, and for an appetizer…..How about the spinach and artichoke dip? "Grimmjow ordered.

"Okay. I'll be back with that in a few." With that, the stranger was gone.

"So, Ulqui, want to continue last night's game?" Grimmjow inquired.

"I suppose…." I said, hesitantly.

"Ever played any sports?" Oh, I see what he was doing.

"No," I answered. "Do you?"

"Only football and basketball. I don't play it in school, only with friends. More fun that way," he responded. I nodded in understanding. Just then our drinks arrived.

"Here you are. The appetizer will be out in one moment," the waiter informed us, leaving quickly.

"What is your favorite movie?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. I needed to grab some soda more often, this is good!

"Saw. Yours?"

"A Nightmare Before Christmas."

"Seriously?" he sputtered.

"Yes. Your favorite place to go?"

"The roof of my apartment building, crazy as it sounds. There's never anyone else there and I like the occasional wind," he replied. "What's _your _sanctuary?"

"The park we went to last night. Wonderweiss, Luppi, and Nel are the only children in our neighborhood so it is usually deserted." He seemed surprised by the answer, as well as oddly pleased. "Why does that make you happy?"

"You willingly let me into the heart of your territory," he purred.

"I don't see the significance of that," I stated.

"Why do you always lie about your feelings? It's getting annoying." Why does he have to be so damn perceptive? Sure, I hadn't realized it until he mentioned it but now I knew and was denying it. He's the only one can tell when I'm being truthful or not. I'm not used to this…To not having a verbal defense to fall back on.

"It's complicated." That wasn't a lie. Those two words didn't satisfy him, though. "Can you drop it for now?" I practically pleaded with a resigned sigh. Grimmjow nodded in acceptance, but obviously wasn't pleased. Picking the perfect time to return, the waiter brought us our appetizer.

"Are you ready to order?"

"One Cowboy burger and a steak. Don't care which, just the one that's done the fastest," Grimmjow answered, ordering for both of us.

**-After Lunch-**

"That was delicious. Thank you, Grimmjow."

"No problem, Ulqui. Now, let's get to the mall and find something to do for the next four hours," he said. The man then had the audacity to put his arm around my shoulders, making us look very much like a love struck couple. I didn't say anything against it.

**Awwww….How cute.**

**Ulqui: You call this a long chapter?**

**Grimm: We expected more from you!**

**Starrk: You were just too lazy to type the other half of it weren't you? **

**Me: Yes, go to hell, and yes. **

**Grimm: Oh, really? How will you complete this story if I do?**

**Me: You wouldn't. Besides, you know very well I don't **_**really **_**mean it. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the second part! My thanks to all who have read and/or reviewed! Especially the ones who did both (KANDIIDA)… they're my favorites :). **

**Grimm: Okay…..Are you sick?**

**Me: No. What makes you think I am?**

**Grimm: You are updating…..ON. TIME.**

**Me: Just don't get used to it.**

**Ulqui: Can we just get on with the story instead of having this little conversation take up half the chapter as per usual? **

**Me: Of course, Ulquiorra! Please Read and Review. Oh, and I don't own Bleach, unfortunately for the yaoi and yuri fangirls, fortunately for all the characters. Also, everyone's favorite bat is in character in this half of the chapter. Remember, Ulqui is emotionally stunted. **

**Grimm: -mutters- We don't talk **_**that **_**much.**

_Invisible?_

Chapter 5 (Part Two): One Good Day (Continued)

What we did for the next four hours I had never done before. First, we had sat by the water fountain and talked about the most random things, I can't tell you what the main idea of the conversation was supposed to be. If there was one.

Then, when we had been walking into a store, No Fear, we ran into Nnoitra and Tesla. Literally. Imagine this: a muscular bluenette and a lean giant make head-to-chest contact before automatically springing back. They then swing wildly at one another as instinct demanded them to. Tesla and myself collided far more disastrously. I can't recall exactly what happened. One moment Grimmjow and I were chatting, then Tesla and I were caught in a flurry of limbs. Somehow, we managed to knock down several clothing's racks and even took an innocent bystander, a young teenage girl, about fifteen, with us to the ground. The salesperson was immediately upon us, panicking about the mild dose of chaos in her day. Everyone except for those that worked there and the girl's friends broke out in laughter at the scene, finding it hilarious in a way I couldn't fathom. People are so strange.

For the rest of the time there, we 'hung out' with the two. One may refer to it as a double date….that is, if the two 'couples' were actually dating. And if I had liked Grimmjow. And I don't. Not at all…He's too loud, brash, annoying, ignorant, violent, protective/possessive, sensitive, sexy, a good listener when he _does _manage to catch the hint, powerful- wait. I'm supposed to be naming his _negative _qualities.

I feel like I've made that exact list in my mind before, with the same outcome…..Moving on. I need to get my thoughts in order and away from _him _in my spare time.

Anyways, I feel like I've emotionally connected to Tesla. It's like I have finally made my first friend…..which is true. Why didn't I put forth more of an effort to get to know him earlier? I know the reason. I wanted to live in my own, perfect little world with only Neliel at my side. No one else.

Then that idiot got in the picture and changed everything. I know, I'm being harsh to the first one to….I am not finishing that thought. Not now.

Where was I right now? In Grimmjow's truck on the way to Las Noches Elementary to pick Nel up. "Hey, Ulqui-bat, are you still alive?" the vehicle's owner called, successfully pulling me from my thoughts.

"Unfortunately," I replied. His reaction was, in my opinion, completely overdramatic. The panther-like man had slammed on the brakes, ignoring the honking as he swerved to the side of the road and put the truck in 'park.'

"I don't want to _fucking ever _hear you say that fucking shit again, do you fucking hear me, you prideful little bastard?" he roared, glaring furiously right into my emerald eyes, daring me to say no. Shocked, I sat there in silence, staring blankly back at him in pure astonishment. "Well? Do you? Answer me, Ulquiorra!" I nodded numbly. Whipping his head back to view the road, my companion changed gears and turned back onto it, still seething silently. The rest of the ride there was silent. It was not the comfortable silence, nor was it the one where people believed that gay babies were being born somewhere in the world. It was the one surrounding a dormant volcano moments before it became active once more and erupted.

Finally, we arrived at the school and I swiftly clambered out through the passenger side door, marching purposefully to the school gates. In the back of my mind I noticed that Grimmjow now stood directly behind me, seemingly prepared to wait with me for my rambunctious younger sister. Apparently we had flawless timing as the bell rang at that exact moment. About seven minutes after this, a blur of seaweed green came crashing into me, knocking me back against Grimmjow's toned chest. His arms steadied me, but hadn't pushed me away just yet. I knew he was still angry at me, so I decided to ignore it for now. Plus, the normally scalding weather had cooled enough this November to have me freezing.

"Ulkiowa! How was your day? Mine was great! Me, Wonderweiss and Luppi were playing Hide and seek Tag and I won! Oh, and for lunch we got pizza and cupcakes!" she chattered excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet in her overflowing excitement. Grimmjow chuckled at her childish behavior, peering at her curiously from over my shoulder. Normally when people analyzed Nel like he was currently doing, I would immediately bristle and switch to 'overprotective older brother mode.' For some unknown reason, it didn't bother me when he did it. Was it because I trusted him enough not to hurt her-to be gentle and caring? Possibly.

"Ulki, who's he? Is he the guy you ran off with this morning?" The way she worded that…..

"Yep, I'm that guy. Name's Grimmjow, what's yours, brat?" the bluenette inquired, wisely switching to school appropriate insults.

"I'm not a brat! Ulki, am I a brat?"

"Only about 71% of the time," I replied, giving her the first number that came to mind. She pouted at this, crossing her arms around her chest. The man behind me laughed once more, his hot breath teasing my ear. Realizing just how close we were, I quickly separated from him, though I missed his body heat immediately afterwards.

"Ah, you don't mean that, Ulki! Grimmkitty, you're just saying that to be mean!" She likes him. She wouldn't have given him a nickname if she hadn't.

"Do you want to go see Alice in Wonderland or not? Because if you d-"

"Alice in Wonderland? We're going to go see that? But Ulkiowa said that the movies are expensive!"

"They are. I just have some spare cash in my pocket, and thought that today I would _not _be mean and take my bat and his sister out for day of fun," 'Grimmkitty' said.

"Oh, thanks! I guess you're not mean at all!" she squeaked, seeing what he was getting at.

"Damn right I'm-OW! Ulqui! Fine, no more cussing in front of the kid, I got it!" my victim shouted, trying to block the blows aimed at his head. Ceasing the attack, I grabbed the two's wrists and stalked back to the truck. "You know, if you wanted to hold my hand you could have-"

"_Grimmjow," _I warned. He obeyed the silent command. One look at his eyes though said that this would be one of the only times he did so, so I savored the moment. Once we were speeding to our next destination, he informed Nel of the game plan. This only excited her more, as she had never been to the skate rink and had been too young to remember the last time we went out to a restaurant for a meal.

**-At the Skate Rink-**

"Come on, Ulki!" Nel called from the cement. Surprisingly, the child was a true natural at this. She was currently doing figure eights and other intricate designs. It was the first time in years I had seen her this happy. My sister was a cheery creature by nature, but for it to reach this extent was actually rare.

"No, I'm fine here! Go have fun!" I called out to her, smiling a true smile.

"You sure about that?" a familiar voice questioned from my left. Turning, I saw Grimmjow standing there with a self-satisfied grin on his face, two pairs of skates in hand.

"….I've never skated before," I reminded him, shifting uneasily.

"I'll teach you," he promised, coming closer. "Please?" He was giving me the puppy dog eyes…..how could he!

"Fine," I practically snarled, taking my seat and putting on the skates. They felt….strange…..on my feet.

"Come on," Grimmjow stated, offering me his hand. I took it, struggling to stand on my own two feet. Almost immediately I lost my balance, but my savior caught me and held me close. Gently, he helped me to my feet, his hands enclosed around both of mine. This time I remained standing, but I wasn't sure about moving around any time soon. He didn't seem to get the memo, the idiot, as he led me to the main floor and let go of one of my hands, guiding me around the outer rim as I got used to the feeling. Gradually he loosened his grasp around my wrist until I couldn't feel him anymore. Chancing a glance, I saw why. He had completely let go.

"Don't panic, I'm still here. Just stay focused," the bluenette advised, reading my mind. I did as he said, and soon became bolder. Before long, the two of us were zipping around the slightly crowded rink, right behind Nel, who had joined us after I had gotten the hang of it. Skating was actually quite…fun. Far more entertaining than I had expected. Eventually we grew tired of it and changed back to our normal shoes before leaving. Once we were back in the truck, Grimmjow checked his phone and only then realized the time. It was almost seven! "Hey, Nel. Because of the time, we're just going to have to get some snacks to eat while we watch the movie. I promise that on Sunday, the three of us will go out and have both lunch and dinner, okay? And do some other fun stuff in between." She nodded eagerly at the proposition, agreeing with it wholeheartedly.

**-After the Movie-**

"That cat was fucking creepy. Sorry." Glaring halfheartedly at the man, I decided to let it go. It wasn't that big of a deal, I suppose, but Nel didn't need to hear that kind of language everywhere she went.

"He reminded me of you, Grimmkitty," Neliel stated calmly, sipping at her Diet Cherry Coke.

"Che. Whatever. " Laughing inwardly at their antics, I tuned out their bickering the rest of the way back to the house.

"Hey, Ulqui, we're here," Grimmjow informed blandly, poking my arm impatiently. "Nel's asleep." Nodding to show I understood, I bid him goodnight, retrieved the unconscious Nel from the back, and began to climb up the driveway with the hea5dlights of the still-there truck glaring at my back. It was only then that I noticed the _car. _The instinct to flee fought for dominance with the logical part of my brain, but lost. I could not run to Grimmjow and cower behind him no matter how much I wished to. If I asked, he would kill for me. It scared me, really, especially since I have not the slightest clue _why _he would. I had never thought of it before, until now. "Ulquiorra! Wait a minute!" the subject of my thoughts yelled, rushing to meet me before I reached the door. Stopping, I turned to face him. What he did next was something I had subconsciously hoped he would, but had never thought would actually happen in this lifetime.

He kissed me.

**Ha, I am evil. **

**Ulqui: Indeed.**

**Grimm: I wanna know what happens next!**

**Me: Oh, you'll find out. –breaks out into cruel, maniacal laughter-**

**Grimm: We are going to hate you after the next chapter, aren't we?**

**Me: Yep. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um…..Hi.**

**Grimm: Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been. **

**Me: ...I don't have any excuses, really. I can't even blame this on writer's block because I wrote it nearly a month ago. **

**Ulqui: Well, you did tell us not to get used to you updating on time. **

**Me: Hehe, I **_**am**_** the laziest person I know. Anyways, let's get on to Chapter 6! **

_Invisible?_

Chapter 6: _He _Finds Out

The kiss was merely chaste, but it was enough to make my knees give out. Grimmjow caught me before I could fall and released my lips, staring into my eyes as he held me to him. He seemed to find what it was he was looking for because a slow smile began to form on his face, the beauty of this moment making my breath catch. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ulquiorra," he murmured in my ear, his hot breath tickling it and causing a shiver to travel up my spine. Smirking at my reaction, he pecked my cheek and strolled back to his truck, a spring in his step. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I watched him climb into his truck and drive away, wishing I could go with him.

Sighing softly, I continued my march up to the door leading to the inside of my so-called home. Maybe he was asleep? Maybe he thought Nel and I were asleep and hadn't thought more of it? Well, standing here stressing out wasn't going to solve anything. My hand rose and turned the knob, slowly and quietly. Peering in, all I could see was total darkness. So far so good. Swiftly, I slipped inside and closed the door behind me, relaxing only when nothing had sprung out to get me. I wasn't in the clear yet. I still had to get to my room…which involved passing _his _room. My thoughts were interrupted when a light in the living room was turned on by a figure seated on the couch. Shit. He was _waiting _for me? I'm dead. Hiding my fear behind my emotionless mask, I waited.

"Put the stupid brat to bed then come back here," he ordered, not even looking at me. My terror only grew when I heard him speak. He hadn't slurred. He was _sober. _Nodding numbly, I immediately did as asked. When I returned, he was leaning against the wall by the window staring at me. No emotion showed on his deathly pale features. The man I was to call 'father' was thirty-seven years old and stood at a height of 6'3". Derek Vistoni was his name, and he had shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes the same shade as my own. Only colder. "Did you really think that I couldn't see you out there, right outside my living room window? You are lucky that it is late enough for the majority of the neighborhood to be asleep so that they couldn't have seen you. Kissing another guy, and right in front of my own house? I already knew you were an idiotic, piece of trash son, but never had the thought of you being a fucking queer crossed my mind," he stated, far too calmly considering the words that were said. I only stood there silently, awaiting the inevitable.

I had learned long ago that fighting this man only made it worse.

Snarling, he crossed the room to me. Stinging pain erupted at my temple when he slugged me. I remained motionless. He punched me in the gut. I fell to the floor with a nearly inaudible 'thud.' He proceeded to kick me in the abdominal area savagely. A sickening crack was heard when one nailed my rib. Losing control for the first time in over a year, he began screaming at me at the top of his lungs. I couldn't decipher the words. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of my left arm and wrenched me back to my feet. Another crack was heard as my arm broke under the intense pressure. I lost track of what happened next, the pain and the deafening noise drifting to the background as my mind roamed elsewhere.

I'm sorry, Neliel. I'm sorry to you as well, Grimmjow.

**-At Grimmjow's Apartment-**

**-Grimmjow's POV-**

Something didn't feel right. I had been plagued by this sense of ….._wrong_, ever since I had left Ulqui-bat in the driveway. Giving Pantera one last pat, I stumbled to my room and collapsed on my bed. Let's see….what could possibly be off about today? I had an awesome time. Got Ulqui out of his shell, hung out with Nnoitra and Tesla, met Nel, and had my first kiss with my boyfriend. I didn't know what exactly he thought about dating or if he even wanted to be official, but he seemed to rather enjoy the affection so he is mine until he rejects the idea. If he did. I don't think he will. Back on topic.

So what could it be? There was a strange car in the driveway I hadn't seen before. Ulquiorra had looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw it. Pure fear had shone in his viridian eyes before he could mask it. I didn't like it. Remembering back to the night we played 20 Questions at his secret sanctuary, he had panicked when I asked about his old man. But why would he be so afraid of his own father….?

No. It couldn't be. Not Ulquiorra. Not my bat.

What was his phone nu-Right. He didn't have one. Shit. Just then, my phone rang. The screen read 'Nnoitra's Bitch.' Tesla. Why the fucking hell would he be calling me when I just talked to him earlier? Can't he tell I'm in the middle of a mental breakdown right now? Or my version of one at least. Growling, I picked up the phone and answered it. "_What?" _I snapped.

"Grimmjow! You need to get to the Kurosaki Family Clinic in Karakura Town! It's Ulquiorra!" the normally calm blond exclaimed on the other end.

"At Ichigo's? I'll be right there!" I promised, hanging up. Grabbing my favorite jacket, I raced out of my apartment and down to my truck, climbing in and speeding to the Karakura district. Good thing they had the sense to take him there and not some stupid hospital. Fuck, what the hell happened? I think I already know…..

**And we're done!**

**Grimm: How come I knew this was coming?**

**Ulqui: Why does this have to happen to me? Why am I always the victim in these stories?**

**Me: Because you…..I don't kno6w. 'Cause you're the uke?**

**Starrk: That is a terrible excuse. **

**Me: Yeah, well…. Please Read and Review! Chapter 7 should be up…eventually. Like, this month. I promise.**

**Grimm, Ulqui, and Starrk: Yeah, we're not buying it.**

**Me: It will!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I have received a message informing me that the end for Rated M fics is coming, so have changed this to T (content will be the same; no censoring) . **

**Grimm: What? They can't do that!**

**Me: Technically, they can. **

**Grimm: Goddamned motherfuckers!**

**Me: Yeah, well hopefully they won't go through with it or the many petitions will make them change their minds. **

**Ulqui: -sigh- Troublesome. Let's get on with the story if that's all you have to say.**

**Me: Fine. Hm, whenever I hear the word 'troublesome' it makes me think of Shikamaru from Naruto…..**

_Invisible?_

Chapter 7: Revelations

**-Grimmjow's POV-**

After ten minutes of reckless driving and cursing, I finally arrived at the clinic. Stumbling out of my vehicle, I raced through the double doors and promptly colliding with a certain orangette, causing both of us to fall back on our bottoms. "G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo murmured, blinking at me stupidly.

"Kurosaki-kun, who is he?" a well-endowed orange haired girl murmured nervously, looking at me with innocent gray eyes that made me want to beat her face in. Don't know why, I just didn't like the look in them…..Pissed me off even more. Ignoring them, I pulled myself to my feet and was about to march off into one of the hallways to check every room in an attempt to find my bat when the berry grabbed my arm, making me halt mid-step.

"Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing here?" he questioned, scowling.

"Ulquiorra," I grit out, stepping out of reach.

"Ulquiorra-kun, you know him?" the girl asked. 'Ulquiorra-kun'? What the hell?

"Obviously, you stupid fuckin' bitch," I snapped. Tears welled up in her eyes and she immediately fled the waiting room. Really? Pathetic.

"Was that necessary, Grimm? Huh, come on, Schiffer is in this room," Ichigo stated, sounding annoyed as he led me down one of the halls, stopping in front of a door labeled '064.'

"Thanks," I said, opening the door to find three beings in the room, only one of them awake.

"Grimmjow!" Tesla exclaimed, both sounding and looking relieved.

"Hey, Tes. Mind telling me what the hell happened?" Surveying the room, I saw five plaid blue chairs, one occupied by Tesla, another by a sleeping Neliel, and a white, probably not-so-very comfortable medical bed in the center. On it lay Ulquiorra. There was a plum covered bruise on his face, his left arm was in a cast, and his abdomen was _covered _in bandages not even the thick, cotton blanket could hide.

Tearing my eyes from the unnerving sight, I sat beside the blond, half-aware of Ichi sitting next to me on my right after shutting the door for privacy. "Ichigo's dad patched him up a while ago and Nnoitra is on his way."

"Not what I asked."

"Well, I was reading a book at home when I received a call from Mrs. Sven, Ulquiorra's neighbor. I had given her my number about a year ago after I had been able to get him talking 'cause something seemed off, you know?"

"Yeah, I had that feeling."

"She said that she had heard loud yelling from Ulqui's house and while she couldn't make out exactly what was being said, it wasn't good, followed by a crashing noise. I immediately called the police, told them there was a domestic situation at the house and snatched Ulquiorra to bring him here before the paramedics could get their hands on him. I mean, it's not like they do their job any worse than the people here, it's just that with all the other people, the bills, the smells…." He was rambling now, going on and on about public hospitals.

"That was good, Tesla, you did good. Though they will be giving you shit for it later. Is that all you know?" I cut him off.

"His father did it. The man was acting _out of control_. I don't know what set him off, in fact, I don't _want _to know. The police were able to subdue him, but….." his voice trailed off. Knowing that that was all I could get from him, I turned to my childhood rival.

"So what's the damage report?" I asked. He grimaced, obviously not wanting to answer.

"Three broken ribs, one puncturing his lung…..Too many bruises to count, fractured collarbone, broken left arm, both his wrist are sprained, and his left shoulder dislocated. Luckily for him only that one lung was harmed as far as internal organs go. Nothing's permanent, he's already on the road to recovery, but it's going to be a long one, especially with the emotional abuse he must have suffered," Ichigo answered, albeit reluctantly. My face went blank and I nodded stonily.

"Where did you say his bastard father was now?" I inquired, voice betraying nothing as well.

"Grimmjow, you can't kill him," Tesla stated, giving me a pleading look.

"I won't kill him, just…..rough him up a bit."

"We all know you won't be stopping there," Ichigo said.

"Besides, he's locked up at the police station right now," Tesla added.

"Oh, so now the fucking government is protect that son of a bitch?" I growled.

"You can't touch him right now, so settle your ass down, Grimm! You getting pissed off and pacing the room like a caged panther isn't going to do anything!" Ichigo yelled. It was only then that I realized that I had in fact been pacing.

"Could you at least give me a name?" I snarled.

"Derek Vistoni, happy?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Well, too bad, 'cause once again, you can't do shit to him!"

"I know that! Doesn't mean I don't want to make him suffer," I said, glaring at Ichi.

"We know what you mean. We want to do the same," Tesla spoke up, surprising both of us.

Right at that moment, the door slammed open and in marched a furious spoon. "Would one of you little bitches mind telling me what the fuck happened tonight to make me drive all th-" Nnoitra began, halting mid-speech when he saw Ulquiorra. "Who am I going to have go kill in the most brutal way possible now?"

**-The Next Morning-**

**-Ichigo's POV-**

"Grimm? Grimmjow, wake up!" I shouted, trying, _and failing_, to wake the bluenette up.

"Oh, give it a rest. He's not going to get up until he fuckin' wants to," Nnoitra said, stretching. The movement rustled the sleeping Tesla, who had made himself comfortable on the raven's lap sometime during the night. Muttering a quick apology, the blond shot to his feet, face more red than your average tomato. All of us had ended up camping out in Ulquiorra's room that night as Grimmjow refused to leave the bat for a single moment, and, really, the rest of us couldn't complain as we were almost as worried.

"Huh? Wha?" a childish voice called out. Glancing at a chair in the corner by the bed, I saw a young girl, probably about five or six, rub at her eyes while staring at us uncomprehendingly.

"Nel?" Tesla asked, peering at her curiously.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed, purposely mispronouncing his name while tackling the still half-asleep teen to the harsh, unforgiving ground.

"'Teddy'?" Nnoitra questioned, looking more than a little confused. Standing up with the blue-green bundle in his arms, Tesla began with introductions.

"Nel, this is Ichigo," gesture to the berry, "that's Nnoitra," gesture to the spoon, "and you already know Grimmjow. This is Ulquiorra's little sister, Neliel, or Nel for short." The munchkin waved at us happily, then proceeded to assign us nicknames.

"Itsygo, NnoiNnoi, Grimmkitty, and you're Teddy!" she exclaimed. Then frowned. "What happened to Ulkiowa? There were loud noises, louder than usual, and now he looks like a mummy, but it's not Halloween!" she exclaimed, obviously upset.

"He just got a little hurt, but he'll be fine shortly! Itsygo is making him better and Grimmkitty will be taking care of both of you afterwards, I'm sure," Tesla assured.

"Oh, okay. Hey, I'm hungry! Can we go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, why don't we go to Denny's?" I asked. Ridiculous nicknames aside, she was adorable. And Tesla looked adorable playing concerned mother, though a certain perverted spoon will probably castrate me for thinking that…

"Okay, but you're buying!" Nnoitra said, leading the way out the door. Great.

**Ah, this is short! **

**Ichi: -sulks-**

**Me: -sighs- Are you still mad at me for pushing you out that window?**

**Ichi: YES!**

**Me: That was in the first chapter!**

**Tes: Both of you calm down. You're scaring Nel.**

**Nnoi: -rereads chap- NnoiNnoi? What the hell!**

**Nel: You said a bad word! Bad NnoiNnoi! –punches-**

**Nnoi: OW! You little brat!**

**Me: Grimm cusses all the time but Nnoitra gets punished, eh? **_**Someone's **_**picking favorites! Speaking of that, where are Grimm and Ulqui? And why the hell are you guys here? OW!**

**Nel: Bad Night!**

**Ichi: -laughs evilly-**

**Tes: -sighs- Why do I even bother with you three? Please Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**-Dodges flying desk- Uh, hi. **

**Grimm: Why is it that you just cannot update on time more than once or twice in a row?**

**Me: 'Cause I am terribly lazy. And I just got into a few new anime and found the manga at Barnes and Noble. **

**Nnoi:…That it? **

**Me: I found **_**Death Note**_**: **_**Another Note**_** and **_**L,**__**Change the World**_**? **

**Ulqui: You can only use that to buy you an extra two days. –glare-**

**Me:….Right. **

**Ichi: Okay, so now that we've cleared up that Stillenight has kept you waiting for no reason except for that she's a total bitch, let's get on with the story. **

**Me: Hey! Wait, why didn't he get hit?**

**Nel: He gave me pancakes. **

_Invisible?_

Chapter 8: Waking Up

**-Grimmjow's POV-**

Waking up with a feral growl, I looked around the room to see that the others had ditched. Checking the chair in the corner, I realized that Nel was gone too. Those bastards better have just taken her out to breakfast. And not someplace cheap like McDonald's. Hearing a low groan, I glanced up. Ulquiorra seemed to be on the verge of coming out of his slumber but returned to it at the last moment.

Huffing in disappointment since I wanted to hear his voice _so badly, _ I scrambled clumsily to my feet and marched to the cafeteria. Stupid stomach was starting to get annoying with the constant growling. My mind was still on my bat so I did not notice the figure standing a few feet from me with his back turned until I crashed into him. Mumbling an apology in a very non-Grimmjow-like manner, I realized it was Shirosaki. You know, Shirosaki Ogichi? Albino with the crazy gold-on-black eyes and blue tongue? Thinks he's a total badass? Well, I guess he kind of is, he knows how to fight and is smart about it. Figures he's the berry's boyfriend. "Yo, Grimmjow," he greets, his distorted voice causing a few of the clinic's visitors to jump and give him creeped-out looks.

"Hey, Shiro. What are you doing here?" I question.

"Just lookin' for Ichi. You?" We had never exactly been what you could call 'friends', but we got along well and had fought side-by-side numerous times in the past. We had also beat the shit out of each other an equal amount of times.

"Waiting for a friend to wake up. The berry's out with Nnoitra, Neliel and Tesla. I think they're getting breakfast," I informed.

"Neliel? Ulquiorra's little sister?"

"You know him?"

"Not in person, but Orihime, Ichi's new stalker, has taken an interest in him and won't shut up no matter how many times I bash her skull against the wall."

"'Ichi's new stalker'? I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet."

"Can't. She works here. It's ok though, I just gotta wait 'till she fucks up. Stupid bitch. So, you and Ulquiorra, huh?" The mention of his name reminded me of something that he had said a moment ago.

"Not officially. Yet. What did you mean the chick 'has taken in interest in him'?"

"Apparently she saw him beat the shit out of some dude that was giving his little sister's friend trouble a while back. She seems to like the 'hero' types."

"Remind me to rip her fuckin' head off later. Though Ulqui-bat's more of the damsel type than the hero one."

"Oh, really? How so?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He might be able to kick any thug's ass but he's vulnerable. Can't say anymore. Pisses me off too much and I don't want to go into some rampage right now. Not the time or place." It was nice. Talking to him like this. I hadn't spoken to him nor Ichi since I'd moved out of the Karakura district, only keeping contact with Nnoitra and Tesla as they lived and went to school in the same place I was going to.

"Understandable. So, you find out what Renji's doing there?"

"Renji?" Then I remembered. He'd been sneaking off to Hueco Mundo for an unknown reason. If he wasn't still trying to get Rukia's older brother's attention, I'd say he had a lady friend over there. Now that I think about it, I did see him somewhere but got distracted by something else….oh, right! Hot Topic! "Yeah, he works at the Hot Topic at their outdoor mall," I informed.

"Really? I was hoping it was something interesting. Oh well, Ichi's missed his window. I've gotta get to work."

"Wait, _you _have a job?"

"Stock at Safeway."

"Am I the only one that's unemployed?"

"Yep. Even Nnoitra has a job!"

"What does he do?"

"He's a cashier at someplace. I forget where. Anyways, gotta go." With that, the albino left.

"….I seriously need to start looking for work." I was starting to run out of the money I had stored away. I still had another two months before I had to worry about the bills, but it could take weeks to find one in this economy. The only reason I know that is The Daily Show with John Stewart and The Colbert Report. Seriously.

Dragging myself out of my thoughts, I continued to the café and got a blueberry muffin and some coffee. Black. With my meal in hand, I strolled back to the room. Ulquiorra was still asleep and the others still gone. I wondered absently when they would return and considered calling Tes to find out but decided against it. No sense in ruining their fun time out.

Another groan echoed around the room. I ignored it, thinking it was another false alarm. Instead, I munched on my muffin. Mmmmm, delicious.

"G-grimmj-jow?" a weak voice stuttered out. Immediately my head snapped up, focusing all attention on the emerald eyes staring at me sleepily.

"Ulquiorra!" I exclaimed, placing the muffin and mug on the nightstand before crouching by the bed. "How are you feeling? Where does it hurt? Do you need some pain meds? Should I call for someone? Do you remember what happened last night? Should you even be awake? Wha-"

"Grimmjow," he repeated, stronger this time. A bit of annoyance slipped into his voice, but besides that, he sounded….happy? _Happy? _How the hell can he-?

"How do you feel?" I inquired calmly.

"Emotionally or physically?"

"How 'bout both?"

"Physically: like I just got hit by a semi-truck. Emotionally: relaxed, tired and, strangely, happy," he answered monotonously.

"What do you mean by 'happy'?"

"I…don't know. But I am," he replied.

"You said you were tired. You should probably go back to sleep."

"…Will you stay?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving, Ulquiorra," I replied, reciting the cheap line with more heart than any actor could. This was real, not an act for some stupid movie between two strangers who aren't planning on seeing each other again after they're done filming.

"Promise?"

"Yes, of course."

"…..Good." His eyes traveled over my frame, as if trying to memorize every detail, as if he would never see me again. It hurt that he still doubted me, but on the other side it made me glad that he would want to remember me even if I betrayed him like that.

Listen to me, sounding so mushy. Must just be Ulquiorra.

Finally the raven closed his eyes and let sleep claim him once more.

**And…We're done!**

**Shiro: 'Bout time I made an appearance. **

**Me: Oh, I couldn't keep you out! So, now we have ShiroIchi, (implied?) NnoiTes, and mentioned ByaRen (not sure if I'll give them any parts yet. So far people are just talking about them) as our side pairings. **

**Grimm: So this is titled 'Waking Up' and Ulqui is awake for less than five minutes at the end?**

**Me: Yep. **

**Shiro: -laughs- You do seriously sound mushy in that part.**

**Grimm: Oh? What about you and Ichi? Oi, Stillenight, put in some cute ShiroIchi scenes, would ya? If the readers are going to see my soft side, they're going to see his too.**

**Me: -smirks- I'll see what I can do. But, seriously, you do need to get a job. Hmmmm….Where would **_**you **_**be able to work…? Eh, I'll figure something out. **

**Grimm: Should I feel offended?**

**Me: Yes. Please Review!  
><strong> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Sorry I'm late! My thanks to both readers and reviewers, your support is much appreciated. **

**Grimm: Maybe you could reward them for being on time. **

**Me: What is 'on time' anyway? I don't remember ever setting a time limit…**

**Ulqui: It's once a week.**

**Me: Since when?**

**Shiro: Since ever.**

**Me: You only just got here last chapter! **

**Ichi: Who cares? The point being that you're late and seriously need to get on with it!**

**Me:…Fine. **

_Invisible?_

Chapter 9: The Joys of Recovery, Employment and Surprises

**-Ulquiorra's POV-**

Two weeks had passed. Grimmjow had invited us into his two bedroom apartment (the second room was for when his favorite cousin visited) after I had been cleared to leave last week. The clinic staff had actually been quite startled at the speed in which my body healed itself. Everything was healed now (two months earlier than was normal) and without the use of pills. It was nothing new to me as it had been that way all my life.

Now I was laying on the couch with Nel attached to my side watching "Dinotopia." Grimmjow had demanded that we watch it, claiming it was a favorite from when he was a kid. After finally seating us down and pushing 'play,' the bluenette then promptly ditched us. I don't know where he went, but he had said something about finding a job (I had stopped paying attention after that word was heard, dreading returning to work two days from now on Monday). He would return tonight, I was sure. For now, I sat back and enjoyed the movie.

**-Grimmjow's POV- **

If any of my old friends could see me now, they would probably die from laughter. Here I was, sitting in my truck, staring at the Applebee's I had taken Ulquiorra to. I had been here for seventeen minutes now, sitting in absolute silence. Before you ask, no, I am not scared. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is not scared of a goddamned restaurant! No way in hell! I just….Last time I got a job, it didn't end well. It wasn't my fault that bastard Gin wouldn't stop smiling at me like that!

Okay, I need to calm down. Gin moved in with his precious Aizen to the other side of the country last year. The only one still around was Toussen, and he was alright as long as you acted like a saint in his presence (justice freak). Besides, I was practically a regular here and knew some of the waiters. It couldn't really be that difficult to become a bartender, could it? While I couldn't legally drink alcohol, I did know my stuff and they would be inclined to hire me for that even if I was eighteen (most places were wary of teens behind the bar). Anyway, it will be fine. Holding my breath, I opened the door and climbed out.

**-1 Hour and 27 Minutes Later-**

**-Ulquiorra's POV-**

Where the hell was Grimmjow? It wasn't like it was late, and it really could take more than two hours to find a job, but the facts didn't keep me from worrying. I should have paid attention earlier. Maybe he had given an estimate of how long he would be gone. He better not get himself hurt before I can have a little talk with him. Neither of us had mentioned the kiss or what our relationship was.

The movie was still on and I, wondering how long the it was, picked up the box. Let's see…..where was it…ah, there. 240 minutes. Oh, so it's only four hours long. What the- They never make movies that long!

"What's wrong, Ulkiowa?" Nel asked, peering up at me.

"Nothing. Just wondering how long the movie is."

"How long is it?"

"Four hours."

"Oh. That's a really long time."

"Longest movie I've ever heard of." With that, the two of us returned our attention to the screen.

Only to be interrupted by Grimmjow stomping into the apartment and slamming the door behind him. On his face was a victorious grin. "So how'd it go?" I asked.

"I'm the new bartender at Applebee's."

"Bartender?"

"I know my liquor. How have you two been?" he said, coming over and plopping down next to me.

"Usual," I answered simply. Our host frowned at me before looking at the screen.

"I forgot how long this was….," he murmured.

"It's a good movie. Holds your attention all the way through," I defended lazily. I'm not exactly sure why, but I had been feeling really mellow lately.

"Told you," he smirked.

**-The Next Morning-**

I was awoken by a deafening shatter followed by muttered curses. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen on the other side of the left wall. Checking the space beside me, I found it empty. Neliel was gone. Hurriedly, I checked the clock. It read '8:27 a.m.' Relaxing slightly at the realization I was merely sleeping later than usual and she was probably fine, I left the room to investigate the noise. Or attempted to. The door wouldn't budge. Someone must have barricaded it. The questions being 'who' and 'why.' Keeping calm, I knocked on the door. If it was burglar or something, I was certain I could take care of him. "Sorry, Ulquiorra, you have to stay in there until we're ready for you."

"Tesla? What's going on?" I called.

"You'll find out!" a voice I didn't recognize called. Who was that? It was kind of…I didn't know how to describe it exactly. Unnatural. Distorted.

"We're almost done! Just a few more minutes!" Grimmjow. Sighing in exasperation, I marched back to my bed and sat down. After what felt like a year, the door opened. "Alright! Come on!" Obeying, I saw what they were doing.

On the wall directly across from me in the living room hung a banner the same shade as my eyes with 'Happy Eighteenth Birthday!' written on it in creamy white. Balloons and ribbons every color of the rainbow and more decorated the space. On the dining table was a breakfast buffet and I could vaguely see, out of the corner of my eye, what looked to be a cake and a mound of presents on the island in the kitchen. Leaning against the wall with identical smirks on their faces stood a raven haired midget, what looked to be her taller, older brother, Renji, Ichigo, an albino male, a tower with black strands shielding his eyes from view, a white haired midget, a busty orangette, the Deidara look-alike, another white haired male, this one taller, a Hispanic with his black hair tied tightly in a braid, Tesla, Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Neliel.

"Happy birthday, Ulquiorra. Meet Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Shirosaki, Chad, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yylfordt, Di Roy, Shawlong, Tesla, Nnoitra, Neliel, and myself, Grimmjow. We're your new family."

**I'm going to end it there. **

**Grimm: Really? Right there?**

**Me: Yep. Please Review! Gotta go!**

**Ulqui: Why are you leaving so soon? **

**Me: 'Cause I have other things to do! Sorry! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Um, hi? Sorry it's so late! Writer's block plus school staring back up...yeah.**

**Grimm: -shakes head- Excuses, excuses.**

**Ulqui:...**

**Me: Okay...On with the story!**

_Invisible?_

Chapter 10: Birthday Bash and Unanswered Questions

**-Ulquiorra's POV-**

"Grimmjow," I whispered, my brain trying to find _anything _to say in response to _that. _Coming up empty, I settled for a simple, though genuine, 'thank you.' The bluenette smiled at me, eyes shining with unspoken happiness.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we begin?" his smile widened, becoming more feline, more predatory. The sight of it sent a shiver up my spine. Di Roy turned the stereo on to a mixed CD I was ambushed by a flash of yellow.

"I'm so happy you're accepting us!" Tesla exclaimed. Oh, I had forgotten how bubbly he could be at social events...

"Stop suffocating him, Tes," Ichigo ordered, slapping the blond on the back.

"Oh! Sorry, Ulquiorra," he apologized, sobering up a bit.

Several other members of my "family" also greeted me, but I was eventually able to escape to the kitchen. Which was buried under a mountain of junk food. What caught my attention was the chocolate cake with green icing that matched my eyes. It looked absolutely delicious. Deciding that I should ignore it for now so as not to be tempted, I grabbed a package of Kit Kat's and marched back into the living room. Where my treat was snatched by a certain someone. "Mine," I stated plainly, looking pointedly at the candy.

"You can snack later. Dance with me," he demanded, tossing aside the goodies and grabbing my arm before I could utter a single protest. As I had never tried to dance to rock music before, I know that I probably looked ridiculous, but it truly wasn't that bad. I think I might have even enjoyed it; Grimmjow did.

"Looking gooooood," Shiro teased, watching us. In his hands was a...package of half-eaten Kit Kat's.

"Yes, they do," I murmured, staring at them. Shiro broke off a piece and shoved it in my open mouth, ignoring my barely audible 'thank you' as he went on a search for Ichi, who was having a play-fight with Renji.

"Hey, who wants to play the popular, hilarious, and motherfucking embarrassing game of Truth of Dare?" Nnoitra yelled out in question, his voice echoing around the room. Everyone immediately met at the center of the room. Turning to the bluenette, I mouthed 'Nel?' to him.

"My neighbor's babysitting for us. Don't worry, she's a kind, trustworthy woman," he answered. Nodding, I took my seat on the floor. Moments later, a circle had been formed in the order of Shirosaki, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Di Roy, Shawlong, Yylfordt, Tesla, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and myself.

"Anyone mind if I go first?" Rangiku asked. When no one objected, she continued, "Alright, then. Ulquiorra, truth of dare?"

"Truth," I replied after thinking for a moment.

"What is your sexuality?"

"I believe myself to be bisexual," I replied. The others must have already guessed that as no one was really surprised. "Byakuya, truth or dare?" I inquired.

"Dare," Byakuya answered.

"French kiss Renji for a minimum of ten seconds," I ordered, smirking on the inside. Laughter escaped everyone except the two involved in the dare and myself.

"...Very well," he responded. Without skipping a beat,he turned towards the redhead and kissed him. Hard. Very hard. As in, the lust was tangible in the air. The action received multiple wolf whistles from its audience and lasted _way _longer than ten seconds.

"Hey, break it up! You two can suck each other's faces off later, we're in the middle of the game," Grimmjow said. The two did as told, though Renji certainly did not look pleased about it.

"Toshiro, truth or dare?" Byakuya asked.

"Truth," the white haired midget answered.

"Who was that blond woman I saw you smooching behind the school last Thursday?"

"H-Harribel," he answered, stuttering in his surprise.

"...You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?!" Rangiku shrieked, hitting hid arm before sulking at the unfairness of it all. She considered the smaller as her brother and told him everything; this was what she got in return?

"Sorry...Ichigo, truth of dare?"

"...Truth," the orangette answered warily.

"How many times a week do you and Shiro go at it like bunny rabbits?" Toshiro inquired.

Ichigo sputtered for a moment, eyes wide. Shirosaki, however, merely sat there with an amused smirk occupying his features. "Six, sometimes everyday," the albino answered, ignoring the embarassed glare sent his way.

"Rukia, truth or dare?" the berry asked.

"Dare," she answered fearlessly.

-After the Party-

"Bye, thanks for coming," Grimmjow said, kicking out the two people that were still present after the party.

"OW! Learn to be a little more gentle you cocksucking son of a bitch!" Nnoitra snarled from where he laid on the concrete.

"Thank you for having us, we had a great time," Tesla stated from his standing position beside the raven having kept his balance. The blond then helped the other up, ignoring the complaints he muttered.

"You're welcome," the bluenette replied, slamming the door shut and slumping against it. "Ugh, I think we stretched the party out to being a little too long."

"So we did. Is Nel staying at the neighbor's house tonight?"

"Yeah. Hey, you alright?" he questioned.

"Yes...Why wouldn't I be?" I surely couldn't think of anything going wrong...Life was good at the moment.

"Come here," he said, pulling me into an embrace.

"Grimmjow? What?"

"Spend the night with me." I stiffened immediately, unsure of his intentions. "Calm down, I won't do anything. I promise," he stated, putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Then why?"

"You need comfort. You just don't know it yet," he told me, pulling me in the direction of his bedroom.

Relenting, I sat beside him on the bed and allowed him to pull me down to a lying position. Hugging me to his body, he breathed in my scent with a content sigh. "I do not see the purpose in doing this," I whispered, keeping my voice down for an unknown reason.

"Hm. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"I'm afraid I cannot think of anything. I am content with this," I replied, closing my eyes to focus on the strange peace I felt. This feeling...it was far too alien for me to comprehend it.

"Really? You sure? There's absolutely nothing else you want?"

"Another Kit Kat would be appreciated."

"You can have one tomorrow. Just...talk to me."

"About what?"

"Your hopes, your fears, your dreams, anything really. I like the sound of your voice. It's nice."

"I'm still trying to figure out my hopes and dreams, but I honestly wouldn't mind more of this," I said.

"And your fears?"

"The only thing I fear is the future. I don't know what's going to happen with Nel or my father. I don't even know what I will do after high school," I confessed. Another thought passed through my mind, but I didn't verbalize it. No point in sharing that.

"We'll figure it out. Don't forget that you're not alone. Everyone that was here for your party is family in every way that counts. Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is."

"Yes, _something _is. You can't hide it from me, Ulqui. I know you too well."

"We met less than a month ago."

"Doesn't matter."

"...Fine. I don't like that I don't know what happened to them. Why they didn't take us with them. Why they abandoned us," I admitted, trying, and failing, to keep my voice steady.

"I think I already know who you're talking about, but I have to ask," Grimmjow said.

"Kyra and my mother."

"...I see. Do not worry, we'll figure it all out. Sleep."

**I love mushy OOC Grimmjow. Please review. It is appreciated, though I don't always communicate it. **

**Grimm: And again**

**Ulqui: She's sorry it's so late. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! I seriously love you people! School started back up and when the hell had doing absolutely nothing become so time consuming?**

**Grimm: It's always been that way, lazy bitch.**

**Me: Yeah, well...Forgive me? **

**Ulqui: Only if you stop with the excuses and start typing the actual story. -glares-**

**Me: -nods and starts working-**

_**Invisible?**_

Chapter 11: Just Hold it Together

**-Ulquiorra's POV-**

Waking up in a certain bluenette's arms was a strange feeling and one I knew that I would have to adjust to soon enough. Stupid cuddling brute. "Hey, take that back!" said person said, apparently already awake.

"Take what back? I didn't say anything," I replied.

"No, but you were thinking it."

Choosing to ignore that comment, and how it was one hundred percent correct, I scrambled out of his hold and stalked out of the room and to the kitchen. "Will you go get Nel while I make breakfast?"

"Yeah, be back in a sec," he called back, already heading to the door.

Returning my thoughts to the meal I had promised, I roamed the kitchen for something more nutritious than honey buns, I eventually settled for French toast and sausage. Grimmjow and my younger sister entered at some point but both remained silent and settled at the breakfast bar where they watched me cook. Soon enough, the food was done and I served it to them, taking the seat between with my own dish.

"You know, you're a really good cook. Ever thought of becoming a chef?" Grimmjow asked, making me tense slightly as bittersweet memories rose to the forefront of my mind, unbidden. "What?"

"Kyra was a chef," I answered simply. Honestly, I had no idea why I felt the need to share with him every dirty little secret concerning my screwed up family, but it did feel good when I told him little tidbits. Understanding surfaced on his features for a moment, and sympathy-not pity-shone in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I see," he said, and that was it. That was all anyone _could _say.

We finished our meals in relative silence, only broken by the short tales Nel wove of her stay with the friendly neighbors and their son, who she very much adored for reasons unknown. Afterwords, we all retreated to the living room to watch cartoons with Nel and spent most of the day this way, Grimmjow and I dreading tomorrow as it meant a return to both school and work.

**-8:27 That Night-**

After tucking Nel into bed I returned to the living room and gracefully sat on the comfortable couch beside my-temporary?-roommate. "So. Ever seen _See No Evil_?"he inquired.

"No, what is it?" I answered.

"A fucking awesome movie."

"You say that about every movie you own."

"Yeah, because I only buy fucking awesome movies."

"_Bambi _is a fucking awesome movie?"

"Damn right it is," the bluenette answered, effectively ending the argument as he put the movie in and pushed 'play'.

Two hours later, I was not sure where to stand on this film. The plot was questionable, but the general idea was good enough and it certainly was twisted. Then there was the killer's mother, whose manipulative nature was reminiscent of Aunt Tabitha.

"Hey, you coming to be or are you taking the couch?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Coming," I answered, shuffling behind him in the general direction of the bedroom. Both of us were too exhausted to care about things such as grace and so flomped down on the mattress carelessly.

**-Dream-**

"_Aunt Tabitha, may I please have something to drink?" I questioned, peering up at the striking blond woman with my innocent emerald eyes. _

"_That depends, what will you do for me?"she asked in return, hazel orbs staring down with obvious disdain. _

"_I'll mop the kitchen floors?" I offered. _

"_Not good enough. Dust the entire house as well and I'll give you some punch," she stated, then left the room. _

_Heart sinking at the realization that my sore throat will not be soothed for some time, and that I will be working between now and then, I obediently started my tasks. My short height and long-but-not-long-enough arms made the second assignment more difficult to fulfill, but I wanted that punch, I __**needed **__it, or risk getting heatstroke in the Arizona sun. Ugh, I hated visiting my aunt and uncle! They were worse than Dad! __**He**__ always gave me soda and juice and everything! Though his tempers were a bit worse than Uncle Jonathan's, and he long ago stopped trying to even talk to me..._

_A sudden crash sounded and drew me back to reality. "Boy! What did you do this time?" my uncle questioned. A shiver ran up my spine. He was only irritated now, but when he saw the broken shards that had once been a part of the baby blue vase..."Really? Tabby's favorite vase? And she had just left for the store to buy you some fruit punch..." the looming figure stated, playing with my emotions. Even though I knew that my aunt's favorite vase was actually the crimson red one in their bedroom and that she was certainly not buying me juice from the kindness of her own heart, and even if she was, it was __**juice**__, I still felt the stifling guilt rise up. "Hey, look at me, Ulqui. I understand it was just an accident and that you will apologize the moment she gets home, that you will do whatever she asks for the next week without complaint, but you know that breaking things in this house it unacceptable under any circumstance. Not only is it messy, but you could __**hurt **__people with those shards, especially if they step on it. You have to be punished," the brunette said, finishing the speech he always gave before abusing myself or his wife. I was just happy I had never had cousins..._

_A fist hit me in the face, followed by several kicks in the stomach when I had fallen onto my side. The brown eyed man did not do as much as he usually would, leaving it there. Likely because he wanted me awake when his wife got home and my seven-year-old body could only take so much at a time. Why was my family so screwed up? Uncle Jon wasn't even related to me by blood, and he was the most like his brother-in-law than anyone else I had met, except he always gave excuses where Dad's were rare. Aunt Tabby had a number of excuses to choose from, but that didn't make it right. Couldn't even begin to make it right. Still, I followed my Uncle Jon's directions by the book, dreading what will happen that night when he finished the punishment (if you didn't pass out the first time, know that he'll be waiting in your room to help put you out)._

_When I did get to my room, I had already resolved myself to the sight that, sure enough, awaited me inside. It was nine minutes later when I finally stopped feeling the pain. Fifteen and I was out. _

Waking up, I fully expected to be back in my room at my aunt and uncle's house in Tuscon, Arizona. Instead, I found myself laying next to Grimmjow in his apartment in Los Noches, New Mexico. Or Las Nachos to said bluenette. Making sure he was perfectly asleep, I pulled my knees to my chest and cradled my head. "Just keep it together, Ulquiorra, just keep it together." Why was revisiting memories so much more painful than living them?

**And that's all this time. Yes, I did have to add more people to the list of Ulqui's tormentors. Really.**

**Ulqui: I hate you.**

**Me: That's nice.**

**Grimm: I hate you too.**

**Me: Shut up or I'm writing Gin in. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! THIS WOULD HA-**

**Grimm: SHUT UP BEFORE YOU MAKE US ALL DEAF, YOU STUPID BITCH! **

**Me: Sorry. Anyway, this would ha-**

**Ulqui: No excuses. Be silent, and type. -death glare-**

**Me: -nods obediently-**

_Invisible?_

Chapter 12: Trial Part 1

**-Ulquiorra's POV-**

I hated this feeling. No, that was an understatement. Loathed, detested, abhorred...I cannot even think of a word to correctly describe it. This emptiness, this numbness in which you have to muster up all your will to simply be able to _think _or _move. _Currently, I was reclined against the back of the cozy beige couch, ignoring the concerned bluenette hovering less than a foot behind me. Nel was at school, it being Monday.

"Hey, Ulqui, you ready for this?"

"Yes, thank you Grimmjow," I replied, trying not to lash out at the man who had given me so much without asking for anything in return.

"Good. It's time to go." Nodding, I followed him out the door and down to his truck, hopping in without a word.

As we drew closer and closer to the court house where I would have to bare my heart and soul to _strangers _when I told them my sob story, the numb feeling faded and was replaced by three others, two almost as unwelcome. Anger, anxiety, and remorse. Why such fury would be directed to the members of the jury, who were merely doing their civic duty, and why I would feel remorseful for putting my father, who had abused for _years, _in prison, was beyond me. At least the anxiety was logical.

"We're here, Ulquiorra."

"You don't have to come with, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but you're going to need someone there, and even if you didn't, I'm not letting you go in there alone. So come on," Grimmjow replied sharply, getting out of the car and slamming the door closed.

Momentarily stunned, I sat there gaping until my door was suddenly opened, startling me enough to close it. "Why are you always so surprised whenever I show you I care?"

"I apologize, I suppose I'm just not used being cared for," I answered. For the second time in less than five minutes, the bluenette surprised me, this time by grasping my hand in his, gently, making all of the previous emotions vanish and a strange happiness to emerge.

"That bastard is damn lucky I didn't get to him before the police," he murmured under his breath. Staring at his enraged, gorgeous blue eyes, I couldn't help but agree. I didn't want my Grimmjow to spend what would be a _long _period of time locked up in a cage. Squeezing his hand slightly, I allowed myself to smile and enjoy the moment. His eyes flashed to mine and held my gaze as he smiled in return; not his feral grin, a soft smile. "Let's get this over with. Hopefully before Nel gets out of school so we can all go and do something."

"Yeah."

We navigated our way through the crowded hall and eventually found the court room, where a white haired man in a black suit waited patiently. "Ah, hello. I'm Ukitake, and I will be working with you to imprison this criminal," he said with a kind smile.

"Schiffer. My companion is Jeagerjaques, and we'll appreciate it if we could finish this up as quickly as possible."

"I'll try my best? We haven't had a chance to meet before because...of what happened, so let's talk. We have an hour and I want to double check a few things, if that's all right?"

"Of course," I responded as we sat at the rectangular table to the right of the front of the room; he pulled a chair to the other side while Grimmjow and I took the ones we would be in for the next few hours.

"Now if there's any questions you don't want to answer, you don't _have _to, but the criminal's lawyer will ask these, and you'll probably have to answer them then," Ukitake informed, taking files out of his briefcase and spreading them out in front of them.

"I must ask that you stop treating me like a child. The "criminal"'s name is Derek Vistoni, he is my father, he abused me; cease desensitizing the situation. I will answer your questions," I told him bluntly, wincing at the tightening of Grimmjow's grip as his anger renewed itself. Ukitake's expression, on the other hand, almost had me burst out laughing. Chocolate brown eyes wide, jaw on the floor, tense...

"Oh...okay, then. First question: How old were you when he first hit you?" My hand will be going through excruciating pain today, I can tell.

"When I was five. It stopped for two years after I turned ten, but started up again after that," I replied, watching Ukitake calmly write while the my hand was, as I had predicting, going through an agonizing experience. Not that I wanted him to let go.

"What happened when you were ten?"

"He met someone, a woman named Kyra Tu Oderschvank, and temporarily changed himself for her. She is, or perhaps was, my little sister's mother."

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot about her. You said 'perhaps was'? Do you think she may be dead?"

"She did not seem the type to leave her daughter."

"She most likely is dead. No one has seen or heard from her for the past six years, at least. Do you suspect your father?"

"No. He did love her, and would never cause her harm."

"You are certain?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what would make you think he wouldn't hurt her since he loved her? Didn't he hurt you?"

"He didn't love me. Of this, I am most definitely sure." The hand tightened even more, if that was possible.

"Th-"

"Don't. And stop giving me that pitying look."

"May I ask where Mr. Jeagerjaques comes into all of this?" he questioned then, changing the subject not-so-subtly.

"Support," Grimmjow growled, the first time he had made a sound since we entered this room.

"You're not a witness?"

"If I was, _Derek _would be _**dead**_. No question about it. He's fucking lucky that I didn't get to him first."

"Oh, I see," Ukitake responded, staring at Grimmjow cautiously.

"Next question?" I inquired, drawing his attention back to me.

"What else besides physical abuse?"

"Emotional abuse and neglect," the bluenette beside me answered.

"Emotional abuse?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, and don't you dare try to deny it. You have the files I sent you, right," Grimmjow said, directing the last part to Ukitake.

"Yes."

"Files?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Just the proof of neglect. I had a little talk with your bank," Grimmjow replied.

"All the bills were paid from your account, you bought groceries every two weeks with a card, and you probably bought everything else as well, with the withdrawals. I'm sorry, but I have to ask, how did you get all this money working one part-time job?"

"I sold items we no longer wanted online, shopped at the cheapest stores in existence, worked as many shifts as I could, and performed mundane chores for neighbors."

"That's it?"

"I used to fight on a bi-weekly basis, but I quit the week before I was hospitalized at the Kurosaki Clinic." My 'manager' was asking questions about the bruises he hadn't seen me get.

"Really?" Grimmjow questioned, stunned.

"I am not as helpless as I look."

"I saw the muscles," he said, nodding in agreement with a smirk.

"Ah. Why don't we leave the fighting part out if they ask?" Ukitake suggested with another smile. I nodded in agreement to this. "Let's move on to the next question then. When did the emotional abuse and neglect start? At the same time?"

"No, the emotional abuse I do not remember beginning, maybe that had always been there, and the neglect not until I was thirteen and started doing the formerly mentioned chores."

"What is the relationship between your father and sister like?"

"There is no relationship. The last time he said a word to her was when she was three, and that was for her to 'shut the hell up'." Even back when he did speak to her, it was rare enough to stand out in both our minds.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to double-check on. We _definitely _have enough evidence make Mr. Vistoni pay for his numerous mistakes."

**That's all this time. -suffocates-**

**Ulqui: Calm down, Grimmjow. You're killing Stillenight.**

**Grimm:...-relaxes-**

**Me: -gasps in breaths- Wow, you're killing intent is like...scary.**

**Grimm: It's supposed to be.**

**Me: Anyway, you guys are the jury. I have opened a poll, so please use that. Reviewers, I love you! This story has FIFTY reviews! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! :) Please review again!**

**Starrk: -snore-**

**Me: Huh. Looks like Starrk's back. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, long time no see! **

**Grimm: No kidding, ya lazy bitch.**

**Me: Hehe. So the poll has been closed. Here are the results:**

**Life in prison (without parole): 3**

**Death: 2**

**2 years, $5,000 fine: 1**

_Invisible?_

Chapter 13: Trial Part 2

**-Third Person POV-**

Ulquiorra was sitting sitting in his seat at the plaintiff's table after being cross-examined by the defense attorney. The judge, Yamamoto, told the jury that it was time for them to deliberate and that they would meet again next week. Standing, he followed Grimmjow out of the courthouse and to the truck.

"Do you want to go have lunch?"the bluenette inquired.

"Sure," he replied. They drove to Chili's in silence.

"Thank you, Grimmjow, for everything you've done," Ulquiorra finally said once their food arrived.

"Don't mention it Ulqui, I just want you to be happy," he replied, putting his hand over his companion's and staring into his emerald eyes with his own cyan ones meaningfully.

"Grimmjow, what are we?"

"Boyfriends, of course. What did you think we were?"

"The same, I was just making sure," Ulquiorra answered with rose-tinted cheeks. Somehow he knew everything was going to be okay, they just had to get through this week and then it would all be over.

**-Next Week-**

"We the jury find the defendant guilty of all charges," one of the jurymen announced.

"Thank you. Derek Vistoni, you are sentenced to life in prison without parole. Court dismissed," Yamamoto decreed, banging his mallet.

Sighing in relief, Ulquiorra stood up and embraced Grimmjow, who gladly returned the hug. Looking over his boyfriend's shoulder, he saw Ukitake watching them with a warm smile on his face. "Thank you," he mouthed silently. The white-haired male nodded, mouthed 'my pleasure' back, and left the court room. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow soon followed and, once out the doors, kissed. The emerald eyed man wrapped his arms around his beloved's neck and felt tan arms embrace his waist. He smiled the truest smile he ever had. For the first time in his life, Ulquiorra felt content, with no concerns plaguing his mind. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's."

**Shortest chapter in existence. It's also the last one. I know, I'm so cruel, you're all so disappointed in me!**

**Grimm: Damn right we are!**

**Me: I'm horrible with endings!**

**Stark: Eh, it's good enough for me. **

**Me: Heh. Thanks. Please review, dear readers, and I thank you for reading. Pat yourselves on the back for making it through!**


End file.
